Stats and Training
Your dragons have many stats, both Exterior and Interior. These stats work in tangent with your Dragon's Spectra to determine their overall capacity and proficiency at various tasks. =Stats= The 8 Exterior Stats The 8 Exterior are Heart, Loyalty, Strength, Stamina, Cunning, Intelligence, Speed and Agility. The function of each of these stats is pretty self-explanatory. Heart, for clarification, is not courage but instead compassion here in DOK. So a dragon with high heart is a gentle and loving soul. A dragon with low heart is a brutal, cruel monster who doesn't give a damn. Only Heart is revealed when a baby hatches. It takes physical conditioning to reveal all other stats. These numbers can be found under your dragons image on their respective page. The Interior Stats Your dragon has more interior stats than it has exterior stats. Some of these stats are natural ability, courage, tractability, prepotency, disposition and so forth. While your dragon's exteriors play a big role in how well they can do something, your dragon's interiors are really the key to that potential. These stats are determined by your dragons breed and their heritage, and can't necessarily be trained to be better, only bred better. Special Traits All dragons have traits like courage and competitive spirit, but some dragons are exceptionally gifted (or not) in some areas. If your dragon has trait scores that cross a certain threshold, it will be stated on their page. Now just because your dragon isn't "exceptionally brave" doesn't mean they don't have any courage. All dragons have some courage... or cowardice. The traits are: *Courage/Cowardice *Competitive Spirit/Gutless *Deft/Clumsy *Swims/Sinks *Flight/Earthbound *Tractable/Cantankerous *Weather Tolerant/Weather Sensitive *Lucky/Cursed And don't think having the "positive" side of every special trait is in fact, always positive. Very competitive dragons can be real jerks to train (always looking for a fight), while extremely courageous dragons might be brave to the point of stupidity. Also remember that depending on your dragon's job in life these traits may or may not matter. Again, remember that these are not true/false traits. ALL dragons have ALL of these traits to some degree or the other. You will ONLY see it indicated on their pages if they are "exceptional". Just because you have a dragon that doesn't have the "can't swim" trait doesn't mean they're a good swimmer at all- it may mean they can barely keep from drowning. =Training= Dragon training is one of the most important things you will do with your dragons! Training is a little detailed, so please read the following with care! Sessions There are 5 session qualities: poor, fair, average, good and excellent. Choosing a "poor" session means your dragon will make less progress than if you had chosen an "excellent" session. But you have to work with what you have. You get 25 sessions each day. Unused sessions do not roll over. The quality of sessions you get is random (you will mostly get "average" sessions) You may use all the sessions, some of them or none of them. How you use your sessions is up to you. How well your dragon responds to training depends on many factors besides just the session quality. Their age, physical development, personality, happiness, health, hunger and even the weather can all play a big part in how well they progress in their training. Poor & Fair Sessions Poor sessions always result in 1-3 points of Happiness loss. Your dragon obviously had a bad go of it, so even if they made training progress, they're a little grumpy for their bad trip. Fair sessions have a reasonable chance to result in Happiness loss. Happiness loss really isn't that big of a deal if you have treats at hand to restore their happiness. Good & Excellent Sessions Good and excellent sessions help foster the rapport between you and your dragon. These sessions reward loyalty. Good & Excellent sessions are one of the only ways you can earn loyalty with a dragon. Loyalty is not really all that important for a competition dragon, but it is very important for a Keep Chore dragon. Training Results Training dragons takes a while, especially in the beginning. Be patient and just keep working at it. Your dragon IS improving, even if it's tiny bits at a time and even if their stat numbers aren't going up. Many things go into your dragon's training progress. Their physical development, their personalities, the weather and so on. Your dragons will develop physical stats as they train. Not all training exercises will exercise all stats, so you may need to spend some time exercising your dragon to "finish" up their stats and keep them fit. If you think your dragon is doing exceptionally poorly, take a look at the weather- are they a weather sensitive breed not in their preferred conditions? Are they unhappy? Unhealthy? Hungry? Are they noted as being untractable? Do they have poor Heart scores? Difficulty training is not indicative of their future worth as competition or chore dragons, so take heart. It won't last forever. Training Types Basic Training Dragons require some very basic training before they are ready to move on to accolade training, or ready to work at the Keep. This is basic training, and consists of: come, fetch, lead and stay. SKIPPING BASIC TRAINING IS VERY BAD. Once you advance your dragon to event training, you CANNOT GO BACK TO BASIC TRAINING. Skimping on basic training will hinder your dragon's ability to learn and work for the rest of their lives. Depending on the dragon it may actually make them incapable of learning at all. Dragons without basic training have no manners and don't know how to behave properly around humans or other domesticated dragons. So take the time to give your dragons a proper base! Event Training Once you are satisfied with your dragon's basic training, you may pick an event to train them in. You can change their event at any time, but they will lose any previous training, even if they knew it before. It is not possible to have a dragon trained in multiple events and swap between them at will. Everytime you switch an event you start over. Category:Game Mechanics